An image capturing device is known that estimates the emotional state of a photographer by detecting biometric information of the photographer, and assists with the image capturing operation based on the estimated emotional state. For example, in response to a high emotional level, the camera shake correction gain is adjusted to improve the tracking characteristics of the correction lens.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-210992